lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tonygameman/SEGA Character Ideas
Hello everyone! I thinked about other SEGA franchises after Sonic the Hedgehog was revealed in LEGO Dimensions, so I'm trying to make them very accurately as I can. I decided to add other Sonic characters on this project too. I also added other Abilities that Sonic would have used been. If I forgot someone from SEGA games, you can request a character in Comments and I make them. Sonic's Additional/Extra Abilities *Gyrosphere Switches (uses Spin Dash on switches like in Sonic 3 and 4: Episode 2) *Spinjitzu (Blue Tornado from Sonic Heroes) *Flight (when as Super Sonic) *Werehog Transformation **Digging **Tracking **Grapple **Rope Swings Miles "Tails" Prower *Acrobatics *Flight *Hacking *Technology *Fix-It *Intelligence *Relic Detection *Drone (Remote Robot from Tails Adventure) *Grind Rails *Mini Access *Grapple (Enerbeam from Sonic Boom) *Rope Swings Knuckles the Echidna *Acrobatics *Glide *Digging *Super Strength **Super Strength Handles *Tracking *Grind Rails *Super Speed *Wall Climb Shadow the Hedgehog *Acrobatics *Grind Rails *Super Speed *Super Strength *Target (Chaos Spear) *Stealth *Silver LEGO Blowup (Chaos Blast) *Transformation into Super Shadow (Jump and then press interact button to activate) **Invulnerability **Laser Deflection **Super Jump Amy Rose *Acrobatics *Grind Rails *Super Speed *Super Strength (via her Piko Piko Hammer) *Spinjitzu (Tornado Hammer) *Target (Rose Typhoon) *Glide (Propeller Hammer) *Rainbow LEGO Bricks Big the Cat *Super Strength **Super Strength Handles *Grind Rails *Drone (Froggy) *Grapple (Fishing Rod) *Rope Swings *Underwater Swimming *Hazard Protection *Tracking *Glide (Umbrella) Doctor Eggman *Hacking *Technology *Intelligence *Fix-It *Target *Laser *Drone *Super Strength (he's a Power-type in Riders and shattered a large wall of ice with his bare hands in Lost World) Metal Sonic *Acrobatics *Grind Rails *Hacking *Technology *Super Speed (V. Maximum Overdrive Attack) *Laser (Chest Laser) *Laser Deflection (Black Shield) *Vine Cut (claws) *Stealth (turns into a liquid puddle) *Electricity (Ring Spark Field) *Super Strength **Super Strength Handles *Big Transformation (Metal Overlord) **Invulnerability Silver the Hedgehog *Acrobatics *Super Speed *Grind Rails *Magic *Magical Shield *Flight *Super Strength Espio the Chameleon *Acrobatics *Grind Rails *Super Speed *Stealth (Camouflage) *Wall Climb *Relic Detection *Target (Shuriken) *Grapple *Rope Swings Charmy Bee *Acrobatics *Grind Rails *Super Speed *Mini Access *Flight *Tracking *Spinjitzu (Whirlwind) Vector the Crocodile *Acrobatics *Underwater Swimming *Grind Rails *Super Speed *Super Strength **Super Strength Handles *Sonar Smash *Intelligence Rouge the Bat *Acrobatics *Grind Rails *Super Speed *Stealth *Flight *Hacking *Technology *Wall Climb *Digging *Tracking Cream the Rabbit *Acrobatics *Mini Access *Grind Rails *Super Speed *Flight *Drone (Cheese the Chao) *Target (throws Cheese at enemy) *Heart Regeneration (Heal) *Rainbow LEGO Objects Vyse (Skies of Arcadia) *Acrobatics *Laser (Red Moon/Fire Magic) *Sword Switches (Cutlasses) *Tracking *Elecricity *X-Ray Vision (His eyepatch/one-eyed goggle) Beat (Jet Set Radio) *Acrobatics *Grind Rails *Super Speed *Super Jump *Hazard Cleaner (Spraying on the hazard) Ulala (Space Channel 5) *Acrobatics *Hacking *Technology *Target (Chu Blaster) *Sonar Smash *Drone (Chu Chu Rocket Mouse) NiGHTS *Flight *Underwater Swimming (Dolphin Persona Mask) *Magic *Magical Shield *Acrobatics *Illumination *Sonar Smash *Super Speed *Rainbow LEGO Bricks Amigo (Samba de Amigo) *Mini Access *Sonar Smash (maracas' soundwaves) *Drone (small cactus) *Boomerang (his hat) AiAi (Super Monkey Ball) *Acrobatics *Mini Access *Boomerang (Banana) *Gyrosphere Switches (his monkey ball) *Tracking Billy Hatcher *Acrobatics *Sonar Smash (Rooster Call) *Laser Deflection (Courage Emblem) *Egg Summon (Exclusive ability) **Super Speed **Target (Egg Throw) **Super Jump (Egg Dunk) **Super Strength **Drone (Helper Animal Summon) Akira Yuki (Virtua Fighter) *Acrobatics *Intelligence *Super Strength **Super Strength Handles *Relic Detection *Tracking Ryo Hazuki (Shenmue) *Intelligence *Fix-It *Sword Switches (Katana) *Vine Cut *Laser Deflection (Phoenix Mirror) B.D. Joe (Crazy Taxi) *Intelligence *Target (Tire Throw) *Sonar Smash (Horn) *Super Speed Space Harrier *Acrobatics *Flight *Laser *Silver LEGO Blowup (Bomb Power-Up) *Target *Hacking *Technology *Drone (Mini Opa-Opa) Bayonetta *Acrobatics *Animal Transformation **Panther ***Digging ***Super Speed **Crow ***Flight **Snake ***Underwater Swimming *Weapon Switch **Target (Love is Blue) **Grapple (Alruna) **Silver LEGO Blowup (Lt. Col. Kilgore) *Witch Time (exclusive Ability; can temporarily slow down time to solve puzzles that require this Ability) Segata Sanshiro *Super Strength **Super Strength Handles *Acrobatics *Grapple (Sega Saturn Controller) *Rope Swing *Silver LEGO Blowup *Invulnerability Yu Narukami (Persona) *Sword Switches (Katana) *Intelligence *Electricity (Izanagi) *X-Ray Vision *Vine Cut Jack Cayman (MadWorld) *Super Strength **Super Strength Handles *Vine Cut (Chainsaw) *Sword Switches *Pole Vault (Spear) *Grapple (Magnet Gun) *Target (Sniper Rifle) *Silver LEGO Blowup (Missile Launcher) *Rage Meter (Rampage Mode) Arle Nadja (Puyo Puyo) *Acrobatics *Magic *Magical Shield *Sonar Smash *Super Speed Sam Gideon (Vanquish) *Acrobatics *Hacking *Technology *Laser Deflection *Target (Sniper Rifle) *Laser *Stealth *Silver LEGO Blowup (Rocket Launcher) Shou Amabane (Burning Rangers) *Hacking *Technology *Acrobatics *Water Spray (Water Blast) *Flight (Hover Pack) *Drone (Crystal Satellite) *Character Change (Tillis) **Laser Deflection (Crystal Reflect) Phantom R (Rhythm Thief) *Acrobatics *Stealth *Sword Switches (Rapier) *Glide (Bracelet of Tiamet) *Drone (Fondue) Michael Hardy (Virtua Cop) *Acrobaitcs *Target (Pistol) *Intelligence *Laser Deflection *Character Change (James Cools) Shogun (Total War) *Sword Switches (Katana) *Silver LEGO Blowup (Fireworks Cannon) *Laser Deflection *Target (uses his Katana as spear) *Acrobatics *Pole Vault Edge (Panzer Dragoon) *Acrobatics *Laser (Blaster) *Grapple (Gun Whip) *Rope Swing *Sword Switches (Gun Blade) *Laser Deflection (Barrier) General Winter (Company of Heroes) *Target (Flintlock Pistol) *Acrobatics *Hacking *Technology *Silver LEGO Blowup (Bolshevik Grenade) *Laser (Flamethrower) OutRun (Vehicle) *Accelerator Switches *Tow Bar *Guardian Super Hang-On (Vehicle) *Accelerator Switches *Tow Bar *Super Jump *Guardian Daytona USA (Vehicle) *Accelerator Switches *Tow Bar *Super Speed *Super Strength *Guardian F-14 Tomcat Jet (After Burner; Vehicle) *Guardian (Machine Gun) *Special Attack *Flight *Silver LEGO Blowup (Heat-Seeking Missiles) *Flight Dock *Cargo Hook Football Manager *Target (kicks an soccer ball) *Acrobatics *Intelligence *Sonar Smash (loud cheer) Alex Kidd *Acrobatics *Super Strength **Super Strength Handles *Mini Access *Laser (Power Bracelet) *Relic Detection (Telepathy Ball) *Stealth (Teleport Powder) *Flight (Cane of Flight) *Drone (Magic Capsule A) *Magical Shield (Magic Capsule B) *Super Jump (Pogo Stick from The Enchanted Castle) Opa-Opa (Vehicle; Fantasy Zone) *Flight *Laser *Silver LEGO Blowup (Twin Bomb) *Guardian *Special Attack (drops a giant megaton weight from the sky to crush enemies) *Tow Bar *Super Speed (Jet Booster) *Flight Dock *Cargo Hook Tom-Tom (Wonder Boy) *Acrobatics *Vine Cut *Sword Switches *Laser Deflection (Shield) *Form Switch **Lizard-Man ***Laser (Fire Breath) **Mouse-Man ***Mini Access **Piranha-Man ***Underwater Swimming **Lion-Man ***Super Strength **Hawk-Man ***Flight Joe Musashi (Shinobi) *Acrobatics *Super Jump (Jutsu of Fushin) *Vine Cut *Sword Switches *Electricity (Jutsu of Ikazuchi) *Laser (Jutsu of Karyu) *Silver LEGO Blowup (Jutsu of Mijin; takes out 2/4 of Joe's health) *Stealth (Invisibility) *Target (Shuriken) *Relic Detection *Wall Climb Robo & Mobo (Bonanza Bros.) *Mini Access *Stealth *Hacking *Technology *Target (Stun Gun) *Drone (Guard Dog) Gilius Thunderhead (Golden Axe) *Mini Access *Super Strength **Super Strength Handles *Boomerang (Axe) *Laser Deflection (Axe) *Electricity (Thunder Magic) *Character Change **Ax Battler ***Vine Cut ***Sword Switches ***Silver LEGO Blowup (Volcano Magic) **Tyris Flare ***Acrobatics ***Laser (Fire Power) Centurion (Altered Beast) *Acrobatics *Super Strength **Super Strength Handles *Intelligence *Transformation Switch **Werewolf ***Target ***Super Speed **Weredragon ***Flight ***Electricity **Werebear ***Freeze Breath (Stone Breath) **Weretiger ***Laser ***Super Jump **Golden Werewolf ***Invulnerability ***Silver LEGO Blowup Ristar *Acrobatics *Super Speed *Mini Access *Grapple (stretching his arms) *Rope Swing (uses his stretchy arms) *Super Strength **Super Strength Handles *Wall Climb *Glide (Anti-Gravity Shoes) ToeJam and Earl *Acrobatics *Super Speed (Super Hi-Tops/Rocket Skates) *Stealth *Target (Tomato Slingshot) *Sonar Smash (Boombox) *Flight (Icarus Wings) *Relic Detection (Telephone) *Big Transformation (changes into Earl) **Super Strength ***Super Strength Handles Vectorman *Laser *Acrobatics *Glide (Helicopter Morph) *Drill (Drill Morph) *Silver LEGO Blowup (Bomb Morph) *Flight (Jet Morph) *Super Strength (Scorpion Tail Morph) *Spinjitzu (Tornado Morph) *Super Speed (Roller Skate Morph) Alis Landale (Phantasy Star) *Acrobatics *Vine Cut *Sword Switches *Magic *Magical Shield *Laser (Fire Magic) *Grapple (Rope Magic) *Heart Regeneration (Heal Magic) *Flight (Fly Magic) Gunstar Red (Gunstar Heroes) *Acrobatics *Hacking *Technology *Target (Free Shot) *Laser (Flame Shot) *Silver LEGO Blowup *Electricity (Lightning Gun) *Character Change (Gunstar Blue) Dynamite Headdy *Boomerang (Head Throw) *Grapple (Spike Head) *Silver LEGO Blowup (Bomb Head) *Flight (Air Head) *Mini Access (Pin Head) *Magical Shield (Barrier Head) *Stealth (Empty Head) *Laser (Rocket Head) *Super Strength (Hammer Head) *Super Speed (Dash Head) *Hazard Cleaner (Vacuum Head) *Target (War Head) *Glide (Feather Head) *Heart Regeneration (Snooze Head) Chuck D. Head (Decap Attack) *Acrobatics *Grapple (Bandage) *Rope Swings *Glide (Flutter Jump) *Super Strength (extends his face out of his torso) *Drone (Skull) *Boomerang (Skull) *Stealth *Slurp Access *Heart Regeneration Kid Chameleon *Acrobatics *Intelligence *Character Change **Iron Knight ***Super Strength ***Laser Deflection **Red Stealth ***Vine Cut ***Sword Switches **Berzerker ***Super Speed ***Super Strength Handles **Maniaxe ***Boomerang (Axe) ***Stealth **Juggernaut ***Silver LEGO Blowup (Skull Bomb) ***Accelerator Switches **MicroMax ***Mini Access ***Climb **EyeClops ***X-Ray Vision ***Laser **SkyCutter ***Glide (Hoverboard) ***Super Jump **Cyclone ***Target (Tornado Shoot) ***Flight Axel Stone (Streets of Rage/Bare Knuckle) *Acrobatics *Super Strength *Intelligence *Sword Switches (Pipe/Sword/Bat/Stick at random) *Silver LEGO Blowup (Police Bazooka) *Character Change **Blaze Fielding ***Target (Fireball) ***Spinjitzu **Eddie "Skate" Hunter ***Super Speed ***Stealth **Max Thunder ***Super Strength Handles ***Hazard Protection ***Big Transformation Sketch Turner (Comix Zone) *Acrobatics *Hacking *Technology *Silver LEGO Blowup (Dynamite) *Drone (his pet rat Roadkill) *Character Change (Super Sketch) **Super Strength ***Super Strength Handles **Flight **Invulnerability Astal *Super Strength **Super Strength Handles *Drone (Bird) *Flight *Underwater Swimming *Invulnerability *Wind Breath (similar to Superman's in LEGO Batman games) Sir Pepper (Clockwork Knight) *Acrobatics *Vine Cut *Sword Switches (his Keyblade-like sword) *Laser Deflection *Super Strength *Drone (bouncy ball named Le Bon) Bug! *Acrobatics *Stealth *Super Speed *Target (Slimeball Spit) *Super Jump *Invulnerability (Stunt Bug) *Drone (his pet Maggot Dog) *Glide Zobio & Zobiko (The House of the Dead) *Mini Access (Zobiko) *Super Strength **Super Strength Handles *Mind Control *Target (Apple Throw) *Grapple (Bandage) *Big Transformation (their All-Star Move from Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing) Ecco the Dolphin (Vehicle) *Sailing *Underwater Swimming *Underwater Drone *Sonar Smash *Guardian Bahn (Fighting Vipers) *Acrobatics *Super Strength **Super Strength Handles *Laser Deflection (Armor) *Relic Detection Taro Yamada (Rent-A-Hero) *Acrobatics *Hacking *Technology *Laser Deflection *Super Strength *Silver LEGO Blowup (Missile) *Heart Regeneration (Battery Recharge) Sakura Shinguji (Sakura Wars) *Acrobatics *Sword Switches *Vine Cut *Magic *Magical Shield Taro Sega (Segagaga) *Hacking *Technology *Drone (small SEGA Dreamcast console on wheels) *Grapple (SEGA Dreamcast Controller) *Character Change (Yayoi Haneda) Kazuma Kiryu (Yakuza) *Intelligence *Fix-It *Acrobatics *Super Strength *Target (Rifle) G (The House of the Dead) *Stealth *Target *Hacking *Technology *Laser Deflection *Super Strength (Harris' ball and chain) *Vine Cut (Samson’s chainsaw) *Silver LEGO Blowup (Grenade) *Drone (Zombie) *Character Change **Thomas Rogan **James Taylor **Kate Green **Lisa Rogan **Daniel Curien Category:Blog posts